Recent malware attacks target the security software and thus compromise the host operating system. Unfortunately, computer worms such as ‘Conficker’ may be successful in compromising security software and may thus prevent access to web-sites that provide anti-virus software for download. Independent software vendors (ISV) may provide such web-sites that make anti-virus software available for download. Other malware attacks may shim or rootkit local antivirus agents preventing them from performing functions such as scanning the disk or memory for virus signatures.